Hightailing
by Vanity Is Precious
Summary: A rather interesting meeting in a men's restroom leaves Bella, Alice, and Rosalie finding more fun than they thought was possible on a simple road trip to see Jasper. But for Rosalie and Bella, fun wasn't the only thing they got...Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's a new story I'm working on! I hope you enjoy and leave a review! And thanks to Leafdrop for her beta-ness!**

**C H A P T E R O N E **

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of shuffling around my room. Wait, shuffling? I immediately shot up in my bed, panicked. Slowly, quietly, I grabbed the nearest heavy object and gulped. The small silhouette froze.

"H-hello?" my voice was low, quivering. My breathing began to pick up.

I heard a sharp intake of breath before a light switched on. Standing in surprise dressed in all black was…Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alice? What are you doing in here?"

Alice smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you…"

I felt my breaths go start slowing back into a normal rhythm. "It's okay. But seriously, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, um, I was looking for my sweater. Have you seen it?" For the first time, I noticed what Alice was wearing: form-fitting jeans and a black blouse, nothing she normally wore to sleep.

"Alice you have tons of sweaters. And anyway, what do you need it for and why are you dressed like that at-" I glanced over to my bed-side table and saw that it was 5 in the morning. "At five in the _morning_?! Alice, tell me why you are in my room and 5 a.m."

She laughed nervously. "You see, um, Jasper called me last night. He said he needed to talk to me about something really important."

I sighed, "And?"

"Well, you know me; I couldn't fall asleep without knowing what he needed to talk about so at about 4 this morning I decided I would go to New York, where he is." She smiled, proud of her oh-so-brilliant plan.

I simply stared at her, then blinked. "You're going to New York?"

She nodded. "And how are you going to get there?"

"Well, I figured I'd drive there…"

"You're going to _drive_?" She nodded again. "From Seattle to New York?"

"That's the plan." I stared at her oddly, and she added, "Well, of course I thought about flying, which was the obvious choice, but when I checked online for tickets, there were only coach seats available! I mean, me, in coach?" She gave a dramatic shudder, which I laughed at.

I did the math in my head. "So you plan on driving about 40 hours straight?"

"40 hours? I didn't know it would take _that _long…" Suddenly, a gleam of an idea flashed across her eyes. "That's going to be one boring trip. Just me alone for practically two days straight. Unless…"

"No, Alice, no way!" I could not be stuck in a car with her. The last time that happened…I didn't even want to think about that.

"Come on, Bella! Please," all of a sudden, she puffed out her lower lip and her eyes widened. I knew this look all to well. Over the years, Rosalie and I had branded it as the 'Infamous Alice Pout.'

I shut my eyes tightly, knowing the full force of the pout. "No, Alice."

I heard her sigh. "Fine…I guess I'll just be all alone, on the open road. Small little me with no witnesses if anyone were to, you know…" She trailed off. I cracked open an eye. Her shoulders were drooped and her mouth turned down in a frown.

She looked so upset. Before I was fully aware, my resolve was weakening. "Alice…" Her eyes met with mine. "Let's at least ask Rose if she wants to come."

Alice squealed, "Thanks, Bella! I owe you big time!"

Suddenly, we heard my door bang open and in the doorframe stood a very annoyed Rosalie, who-for being so early in the morning-looked flawless, even her golden hair. "May I ask why you two are squealing and yelling at six in the morning?"

Alice and I froze, a little scared; an irritated Rose was far worse than a pouting Alice. I opened my mouth to tell her what was going on when Alice pointed at me. "It's Bella's fault! I swear." Rosalie turned to glare at me.

I snapped my gaze towards her, "Alice!" She just shrugged. "Rosalie. No. It was Alice heard who woke me up at 5!"

Rosalie moved her glare to Alice, who leaned back. "Well, that me true, _but_ I had good reason."

Rosalie lifted a perfect eyebrow. "Explain."

Alice took a deep breath before she launched in full detail why the three of us were awake so early. By the end, Rosalie looked less annoyed, but more confused. "So let me get this straight: Alice, you want to drive for 40 hours to New York all because you aren't patient enough to wait for Jasper to get back, which is only in, like, five days?"

Alice sighed happily, "Exactly. See, I knew you would get it."

"I don't get it!" Rosalie snapped. "It'll take two days just to get there!" I nodded in agreement with Rose.

"Rosalie, Bella, maybe you don't get it because you don't have you're soul mates yet," her every-day use of the word 'soul mate' shocked me sometimes, but fit her and Jasper's relationship perfectly. "But when you do find him, you'll know what I'm feeling right now. That even when you come up with a situation so crazy or ridiculous, you don't care because if it gets you to your love, you're fine with it." By the time she was finished, her eyes had this far-away look and a small smile crossed her lips.

Though her words made me happy for Alice, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy when I realized that I would probably never find my soul mate.

"So…what do you say? Will you two go with me?" Her tone had picked up the enthusiasm again.

Rosalie and I stared at each other a long moment before we broke out in smiles and nodded our heads. "Sure, why not?" We all started laughing before Alice's face turned serious.

"Wait. My car doesn't have much room. I mean, there was only comfortable space for me and my bags…"

"We can take my car…" Rosalie said. I would have offered mine except Rose was working on it currently. She had felt it needed more 'pizzazz'. Alice and I agreed then we separated to start packing.

Promptly at seven fifteen, Rose, Alice, and I surrounded her car, the bags placed in the trunk and each of us dressed in jeans and t-shirts, except Alice who always said that no matter where you were, you should always look good. Besides, Rosalie looked good in anything she wore and Alice had done my hair and make-up simply but I had to agree that I looked good.

Once we were all settled into the car, Alice driving; Rosalie felt awful for letting anyone but her drive her car, but Alice drove the fastest. So Alice drove, Rosalie sat in the passenger's seat, while I happily took the backseat for myself.

Before we fully left the city limits, we stopped at a gas station. Alice filled up the tank while Rosalie ran into the store to get energy drinks and snacks.

When she came back into the car, I noticed a yellow flyer in her hands. When I asked her about it, she replied, "Oh, there's some concert in Madison Square so I figured while we were in New York, we could go."

"Sounds fun," but before I forgot about it, I reached for my bag and pulled out my ever trusty planner. Quickly, I scribbled in the convert information.

From the front, I heard Rosalie mutter, "Nerd" under her breath.

I promptly snapped, "Barbie." We turned to glare at each other, but ended up in a fit of giggles.

When we could finally say we were out of Seattle, both the adrenaline and estrogen that rushed through us was shocking, but soon we were singing long loudly to pop songs and just laughing crazily.

Hours had passed and most of the drinks were gone when I noticed Rosalie start squirming around in her seat. "Problem, Rose?" I smirked.

She turned around to playfully glare at me, "Oh, shut up, Bella," then she turned her attention to Alice, "How much longer to the next rest stop, Alice?"

Alice sighed, "Rosalie! Didn't I tell you to use it _before _we left the house?"

Rosalie kept wiggling around, "I did! I just…drank too much Red Bull!"

"Ugh! Fine. Um, we should be at the next rest stop in about…20 minutes." I heard Rosalie sigh, but otherwise try to settle into her seat.

Suddenly, I too felt the need for a bathroom seeing as I had just as many drinks as Rosalie. Alice noticed, "Not you too, ugh!" Rosalie snickered.

Alice sped up a little and in a no time, though it felt like forever, we stopped at a rest stop. Rosalie and I practically flew from our seats, but knowing me I tripped over my feet. Rosalie grabbed hold of my elbow and steadied me while I flushed. I snatched my bag from the car and Rose did the same.

We wasted no time in rushing over to the women's restrooms, but when we were outside the door, a sign was posted there telling us that the restrooms for women were put of order. I gasped and Rosalie cursed under her breath before we began hopping up and down.

"Ugh! They can't just close off restrooms, can they?" Rosalie's voice wasn't so much irritated as it was helpless.

"Apparently they can." My voice was also panicky.

Alice honked the horn of the car, which caused me to jump. Alice mouthed 'What's wrong?' to which I just shrugged helplessly.

I groaned, still squirming, when Rosalie grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to look at something. It was the door to the guys' restroom. "So what, Rose?"

She raised her eyebrows at me. Comprehension dawned on me and I quickly shook my head. "No, Rose! A guys' restroom? No way!"

"Come on, Bella, do you honestly think you can sit for _hours_ while having to pee?" She gave me a pleading look, "Because I definitely can't!"

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Bella, look around," I did and saw that besides our car, there were only two other. With one, a guy sat smoking in his car, while in the other, it was just two women.

I begrudgingly agreed, "Fine, but let's make this quick."

She smiled at me and we looked around, making sure there was no one watching us. We saw no one except Alice who looked at us like we were insane.

Finally we slipped into the restroom.

I honestly didn't know what to expect. It was nothing special really, a couple of stalls and a few urinals. But I felt dirty and uncomfortable.

Rose and I just stood there for a moment, "So…"

"Yup. I guess we should get this over with…"

Rosalie nodded her head. "I guess you're right." With that, we slowly walked into separate stalls.

It wasn't long before Rose called out, "Um, Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any…toilet paper?"

I still hadn't sat down yet, but I knew I would need to soon. "Yeah…here." I tossed over a second roll before I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them and my underwear down. Then…I sat down and…well, you know.

I did my business as fast as I could and before long, Rosalie and I flushed.

The doors of our stalls flew open and we shuffled out. I held my purse on my wrist and noticed Rosalie doing the same. "We never speak of this again."

Rosalie agreed with a fervent nod of her head. We washed our hands and for extra measure I searched in my bag for hand sanitizer. While looking for it, my bag toppled over from its perch on the sink and the contents spilled out of the bag. "Shoot!"

Reluctantly, Rosalie and I squatted to our knees and gathered up the items from the floor. I thought we had everything packed back in my bag when we heard the sound of the rusted door opening.

I sucked in a breath and Rosalie gasped while we froze with wide eyes.

We quickly recovered and scampered into a stall. The two of us jumped onto the toilet and held our purses up, though we had to duck our heads in order not to be seen over the stall walls.

When the door burst open, we heard two male voices bickering with each other.

The first voice was deep and friendly, "Sorry, Edward! But I can't help it if Mother Nature calls!"

The next voice snapped, "I know that, Emmett! But that doesn't men you have to push it by drinking entire gallon of drinks!"

The first voice was mocking this time, "At least I went before I left the house! I'm disappointed Eddie; you don't even follow your own rules."

"Just be quiet!" Even in the current…situation Rose and I were in, I couldn't ignore how smooth and silky his voice sounded. I only heard the sound of one stall door closing so I figured one guy was using a urinal. But the sound that echoed from the door closing sounded very, very close. Next stall over close.

Then we heard it. The distinct sound of zippers being pulled down made my eyes pop open. I heard Rosalie take in a shaky breath, so I craned my head to face her and saw that she was peering in the space between the stall door and the wall that made the frame of the stall.

I turned away from her when I heard one of the guys beginning to pee into the toilet. We would need a miracle to get out of this.

They kept going for a long time. Must have had a _lot _to drink, I thought to myself. While they continued, curiosity got the best of me. I had never been into a men's room, which meant I didn't really know how they…used it. I mean, I go the whole standing up thing, but…

Finally, I couldn't control it. I inched up slowly. When I finally would be able to peer into the next stall, I placed my hands in front of me and just when I was about to peek over, a pair of emerald eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Oh my god!" The guy in the next stall yelled, alarming his friend.

I ducked back into the stall immediately, my face flushing. All of a sudden, the door to the stall Rose and I were hiding in was being pounded on. "Open up!"

I squeaked and Rosalie started hyperventilating. We really would need a miracle to get out of here.

I thought we were doomed for when a second pair of arms, that made a much larger noise, began to bang against the door. But it seemed today would be Rose and my lucky day because a voice that I would recognize anywhere, though now deeper, called out, "Okay! Everybody out! There's been an emergency and we need to clear out!"

Instantly, the pounding stopped and we heard the two guys leaving the room. Once we were sure they were gone, we rushed outside and hopped into car.

"Alice! Thank you so much!" I said in my most grateful tone.

Rosalie nodded, "If it weren't for you Alice…" she trailed off, shuddering.

"How'd you know we needed your help anyway?"

"You two had been in there so long that when those two guys went in, I knew I would have to do something." She smirked, proud for saving us.

Rosalie said, "We owe you."

That got my attention, "I owe her nothing. Remember this morning, Alice?"

Alice sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want, I saved your butts!"

We went quiet for a few minutes before I remembered, "When should we get tickets for that concert?"

"What concert?" Alice asked, confused.

"Oh, in Madison Square Garden, there's supposed to be some big concert so we thought we'd go."

Alice perked up, "That sounds fun! Call them now so we can reserve some tickets."

I reached in my bag and pulled out my cell phone, but as I dug deeper, I realized I had accidentally left my planner in the restroom.

Not only did it have the concert information, but _my _information also.

**A/N: So? You like it? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW please!! **

**Thanks, Vanity Is Precious…now go REVIEW!**


End file.
